


Friday the 13th: Isolation

by Eric_Coldfire



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Inspired by Music, Merry Christmas, Violent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric_Coldfire/pseuds/Eric_Coldfire
Summary: Katie and Steven snuggle up one winter's night in their cabin, unaware it will be their last in Crystal Lake.I put this together from the idea of a non-summer themed Friday the 13th movie/story, while listening to O' Death from the Until Dawn soundtrack. With Katie as the one begging for Death to pass her over while Jason (naturally) fills the role of Death.





	Friday the 13th: Isolation

Katie drew in a breath of air as she fled, the icy chill stabbing into core, her dry throat burning with each exhale as she ran. Weeks of planning leading to a special night in her Uncle’s cabin with her boyfriend, all her work horribly ended. Why was this happening to her, she pleaded to no one in particular.

One minute, she was embracing Steven, their naked bodies melting together underneath the fur covers, candles lighting the master bedroom for mood. Moments before climax, a crash was heard downstairs. Steven had offered to investigate, jokingly saying it was to give her time for her orgasm to die down enough for him to build it back up. After what seemed like several minutes after he left the room, Katie began to feel cold, as if someone had left a door or window open downstairs.

“Steven?” Katie called out and she started to climb out of bed, wrapping a robe around her body to fight off the coming cold. “Steven, are you…” Katie opened the bedroom door and was hit in the face with a blast of cold winter air. Shielding her eyes from the wind, Katie yelped as her eyes adjusted to the sudden rush of air, she'd soon wished they hadn’t.

Steven lying on his back in a pool of blood, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes wide with horror, and a two foot long blade buried into his chest. Katie covered her mouth as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows, and grabbed the grip of the machete, yanking it free from Steven’s rib cage with a sickening wet crunch.

The light from the fireplace danced off the pale and weather worn mask, as a single eye shown through, locked onto Katie’s. Katie turned and ran down the hallway, frantically unlocking and pulling the window open, knowing she could climb down without having to try and out maneuver the masked killer.

She hadn’t stopped running since her bare feet touched the snow covered ground. Her feet ached, her lungs burned, her hands trembled from both fear and cold. In the snow fallen darkness, she was completely lost within Crystal Lake’s surrounding woods. Icy winds blew across her face as she ran between the trees and over the uneven snow covered ground, her robe struggling to remain tied against the wind and constant assault from the foliage around the trees.

Hearing a twig snap in the distance, Katie ducked behind a fallen tree and hugged her knees, doing all she could to simultaneously stay warm in her shredded and damp robe and be as small and quiet as possible in her hiding spot. Steadily, the sound of footsteps crunching through the snow drew closer, as Katie held her breath, fighting to keep her eyes open despite the cold.

Katie watched in horror as the masked man came into view. He was tall, dressed is ragged weathered clothes underneath a massive hooded coat the looked to be a patchwork of various animal skins, his head was horribly misshapen behind the battered and scarred hockey mask. Katie felt her heart skip a beat when she saw he was still holding the machete, still slick with Steven’s blood where the snow clung the most.

Holding her breath, Katie watched as the figure turned his back to her, scanning the nearby bushes and trees, before he finally marched off into the darkness. Once the sound of a his footsteps disappeared, Katie closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief in the frozen air. Gingerly standing up, Katie turned around to climb over the fallen tree, hoping to try and find her way back to the cabin and hope to find a warm place to hide. The instant her feet touched the snow after her vault, Katie came face to face with the hockey masked killer, towering over her, his machete raised.

In what seemed like slow motion, Katie watched as the machete came down. She felt herself scream the last collection of air she just recovered as the blade swung down, chopping through Katie’s raised arm that was a instinctively raised in a useless attempt to shield herself and bit into her shoulder, carving down into her rib cage. Katie’s scream turned into a gurgle as her lungs filled with blood as the blade was wretched free and brought down in a second swing that sliced through Katie’s spine, separating her upper torso from the right shoulder to the left hip.

The last thing Katie saw was her attacker suddenly growing taller, as she fell into the blood splattered snow with a soft thud, her gurgled scream silenced under the howl of the wind through the trees.

Twenty Minutes Earlier.

Jason trudged through the snow covered woods of Crystal Lake, closing in on the intruders he stalked earlier that day. Silent rage building in his core as he gripped his machete, how dare they come into his woods tonight, of all nights. They would suffer greatly for this, and any who would get in his way.

The sound of voices in the frozen woods was easy to find, the cabin’s window glowed in the darkness from the fire within, as well as the sounds of love making. Approaching the cabin, Jason spotted the intruder’s car, and took great care to slash deep gashes into the four tires with his machete, ensuring they wouldn't escape even if could outmaneuver him.

Moving silently by the windows, Jason peered inside, the entire first floor was vacant, the only source of movement coming from the shadows cast by the fireplace. Now to lure out the intruders who were upstairs, divide them, and pick them off. Turning to the door, Jason drew his machete and slammed the blade through the glass window within the door, and shattered it.

The effect was instant, even over the wind, Jason could hear the movement on the second floor slow to a stop, as a pair of footsteps moved over the wood floor. From the shadows, Jason watched the male, dressed in his underwear and a robe walk down the stairs and approach the door. When the man opened to door to look for what broken the window, Jason struck.

Stepping from the shadows with his arm outstretched, Jason clamped his massive hand down over the man’s mouth to insure his silence and thrust his machete straight into the man’s chest. Rage burning through his good eye, Jason watched the man twisted and struggled, screams muffled by the gloved hand as he held silently off the floor as the blade sawed through the bones of the man's ribs. Once the muffled screams ceased, Jason altered his grip on the machete and used his inhuman strength to bring down the blade, and impaling the man’s body into the floor.

Standing up, Jason had a moment to confirm that the man was dead before he heard movement upstairs followed by the bedroom door opening, as a woman emerged. With renewed rage, Jason drew the machete from her lover’s chest as she screamed and ran down the hallway, hoping to escape from a window or possibly second staircase. She wouldn’t.

Even through the darkness and the falling snow, the girl was easy to follow. She ran frantically, making no attempt to hide which direction she was going, which happened to be deeper into Crystal Lake’s woods. Jason allowed some distance to grow between himself and the girl, knowing when the girl saw she wasn’t being followed, she’s find someplace to stop and catch her breath. That’s when he’d strike.

From the shadows, Jason watched as the girl ducked behind a fallen tree to hide. One last moment of torment to her, a sense of false hope, a chance to let her believe she’d eluded him. He stepped around the tree, staring off into the distance, letting the cowering girl to glimpse the snow caked machete still wet with her lover’s blood. Feeling the girl’s heart rate quicken, Jason stepped off into the darkness, leaving the girl to her hiding spot. 

Hidden the the darkness, Jason silently circled around. The girl turned from her hiding spot, took two steps out of it, and came face to face with Jason, machete raised and ready to end the intruder's life.

The machete fell just as the girl could draw a breath. She had tried to shield herself from the blade, but it had sliced effortlessly through her arm and tore through her shoulder. Blood splattered against the nearby trees and snow covered ground as Jason swung again, cutting the girl in half. Watching the girl fall in half at his feet, Jason cleaned the soiled blade on her now discarded robe, and slid the blade back into it's sheathe on his belt. With both hands now free, Jason grabbed a fistful of the girl’s hair with one hand and her ankles in the other. Dragging the two halves of the girl through the snow, Jason headed home, he’d return in the morning for the male, but for now he had other matters to attend to.

Deep within the woods of Crystal Lake, a haphazardly put together shack was half buried in snow, a single lantern and a few candles providing the only source of light and warmth within. Jason had disposed of the girl, but for the rest of the night only one woman would hold his attention. Opening the shack's worn wooden door, Jason stepped inside.

Jason found his mother hard at work in the kitchen, the smell of freshly baking gingerbread cookies filling the house. He smiled as he ran up and hugged her, lightly speckling her apron in the snow that had clung to his coat.

Pamela laughed as she reached over and pulled two cookies she had baked earlier, offering one to Jason “did you have fun playing in the snow, Jason?” she asked as she untied the kitchen apron. Pamela watched her son nodded, grinning as she wiped away the crumbs he had collected from the cookie. “Remember Jason, you need to be in bed before too long, but I think there’s enough time for a bedtime story.”

Jason smiling up at his mother, before he ran to the living room with Pamela behind him. The boy climbed onto the couch and pulled over his favorite stuffed bear and a book of Christmas stories, which was opened and flipped through the pages until boy found his favorite. Pamela sat next to her son as he held his bear, letting him lean into her as the two of them held the book, “Twas the Night before Christmas…” 

Before long, Pamela felt her son growing more and more sleepy as she read, soon he was out like a light. He wasn't used to staying up that late, but it was Christmas Eve after all, “… and to all, a good night.” Pamela pulled over one of her knitted blankets and draped it over her son and his bear, “Merry Christmas, Jason.” She whispered as she kissed her son’s head.

Jason held the ragged and worn out blanket and bear close as the wind whistled through the holes in the shack. He sat by his mother, hugging his knees to keep his massive form under his mother’s aged Christmas blanket. The good eye beneath the hockey mask flickered as if fighting sleep, but soon Jason felt his eye slowly close as he clutched the bear to his chest under the blanket. The last thing Jason heard before drifting off to sleep, was his mother’s soft voice, and feeling her lips on his head.

“Merry Christmas, Jason.”


End file.
